It's What You Have To Do
by Maddie765
Summary: Zack eats an apple that had a worm living in it earlier, and Maddie cancels her graduation party to be with him. Meanwhile, Cody becomes the school bully’s lawyer and is happy till he finds out he must sue himself, and London tries out for a movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I only own this plot, not The Suite Life._**

**Plot:_ Zack eats an apple that had a worm living in it earlier, and Maddie cancels her graduation party to be with him. Meanwhile, Cody becomes the school bully's lawyer and is happy till he finds out he must sue himself, and London tries out for a movie._**

**Notes: _I am assuming that Maddie and London had two years left of high school and therefore they are eighteen, and the twins are fourteen and a half. Maddie is still working at the candy counter, and London is still a heiress. Carey Martin is still the singer at the Tipton Hotel._**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cody Martin let himself into the suite he shared with his twin brother Zack and his mother to see the family room destroyed. The cushions that sat on the couch had been taken off and blankets lay everywhere on the floor. The table had been pushed into the little kitchen nook and the couch had been pushed closer to the twins' bedroom door.

"Zack? Are you in here?" Cody called out calmly but nervously. If he knew any better, his brother was probably underneath the blankets just waiting to grip Cody's ankle and make him scream and cry.

Zack appeared in the bedroom doorway. He had duct taped the couch cushions around his body and carried his skateboard. Kicking the couch a little farther away, he began to race across the floor. He tried to jump over the couch but tripped and rolled onto the blanket. Cody set his books onto the table and helped Zack up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, gesturing to the cushions and blankets.

"Practicing my new moves." Zack said. He took a handful of popcorn from a bowl sitting on the TV stand and shoved it in his mouth, savoring the extra butter. Cody frowned and walked over to the fridge. After squeezing between the table and the fridge he found and apple and shined it on his sweater vest.

"You'll never master any moves with that diet." Cody had often reminded Zack that eating healthier would improve Zack's lifestyle and skateboarding, but Zack never took the words to heart.

"Popcorn is healthy." Zack argued. Cody handed Zack the apple.

"Just eat it."

Zack took a bite out of the apple and opened his mouth wide at Cody. "Are you happy? Now let me get back to my skateboard." He said.

Cody tried to do his homework while Zack scraped the hardwoods and thudded on the thick blankets. After a while, the boys' mother walked in and screamed.

"Zack, what have you done!" She yelled. Zack finished chewing the popcorn and looked at the messy family room. He shrugged and threw his skateboard in his room. Their mom pulled the table out to its regular place and unwrapped the duct tape from the cushions. She folded the blankets and turned to Cody.

"Oh, hi honey. How was your day?" She asked.

"Good. I aced my math test." Cody didn't sound as excited as Zack would have been if he got an A on a math test.

"I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Martin said. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door. The door had been locked and Zack was in there.

"Zack, honey, are you OK?" She asked quietly. The door clicked unlocked and Zack emerged with a pale green face. His pupils were small and his fingers were randomly twitching. Cody stood absent-mindedly and looked at his brother. Zack's legs were shaking and his head slowly lolled around.

"I don't feel so well." He said before collapsing onto the floor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

London Tipton carried a thick script in her hands as she skipped across the lobby over to the girl working the candy counter, Maddie Fitzpatrick. Maddie grabbed the script from London's hands immediately.

"What's this? _A Love To Remember_?" Maddie asked sarcastically, reading the title of the thick script. London snatched the script back defensively.

"It's the movie I'm trying out for. I'm auditioning for the main role, Cassandra." London said dramatically. Maddie read the first paragraph of the script and snorted.

"Who's directing this, a romance novelist? This doesn't happen in real life." Maddie pointed out. "But I'm sure you'll do great." She added.

"Thanks Maddie. Daddy's sixth wife is an actress and says I have a gift." London threw her arms up and jumped.

"Ooh, a customer, talk to you later London." London bounced off as Maddie handed a chocolate bar to a little girl. Her big sister, a girl that attended Maddie's school walked up behind the little girl.

"You're Madeline Fitzpatrick." The girl pointed out.

"I go by Maddie." Maddie said shortly.

"Graduation is coming up soon. Are you having a party?"

"Yes, London Tipton will be there." Maddie hated using London to get publicity but she just had to sometimes. The girl snarled, and Maddie stifled a laugh.

"Whatever." The girl dragged her little sister away. Maddie sighed and thought about her sweet sixteen party. Everything worked out in the end, but would London really come to Maddie's party instead of throwing her own this year?

Maddie heard the lobby doors swing around frantically and she watched six men carrying a stretcher running into the hotel and through the elevator doors. Outside, ambulance alarms roared. A few minutes later, Cody Martin appeared in front of Maddie with a look of complete shock on his face. Maddie ran over to him and hugged him.

"Zack was poisoned." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I only own this plot, not The Suite Life._**

**Plot:_ Zack eats an apple that had a worm living in it earlier, and Maddie cancels her graduation party to be with him. Meanwhile, Cody becomes the school bully's lawyer and is happy till he finds out he must sue himself, and London tries out for a movie._**

**Notes: _I am assuming that Maddie and London had two years left of high school and therefore they are eighteen, and the twins are fourteen and a half. Maddie is still working at the candy counter, and London is still a heiress. Carey Martin is still the singer at the Tipton Hotel._**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Maddie, London, Cody, and Carey stood beside Zack's bed in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to return. Maddie was frowning; she had never seen Zack weak before. Cody's face was scrunched up like he was trying to block his tears. The doctor walked into the room and held his clipboard up.

"He'll be fine. A worm was living in the apple he ate." The doctor informed. Cody frowned and thought about the last time Zack had eaten anything healthy. And then it hit him: he had given Zack an apple and forced him to eat it.

"Anyways, Mr. Martin will only be in here for a few weeks, possibly a few months if his results keep coming out funny." The doctor scratched his white head and gestured for the group to leave the room. Cody couldn't look at Zack and left silently.

Meanwhile, Zack had been lying awake with his eyes closed. He would be expected to talk to everybody and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted Cody to come back with videogames and comic books. He wanted Maddie to bring the most expensive candy bar and give it to him for free. He wanted London to- wait, London wouldn't do anything.

"You're not asleep, are you?" A boy in a bed on the right side of Zack said softly. Zack looked over at the pale blond boy. He had wires attached to him and big machines nurses rolled in and out of the room.

"No, I just don't want to talk to them." Zack replied. The boy looked as if he understood and relaxed his head against his pillow.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Zack remembered the apple.

"I ate a poisonous apple. What about you?" He asked the boy.

"Freak Advil accident. My name is Evan, but people just call me Ev." The boy explained.

"I'm tired." Zack fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Maddie sat on a couch in the hotel lobby with a large binder sitting on her lap. A list of names had been scribbled down and lists of restaurants were listed. London walked over and saw her name on the list.

"Why is my name on there?" She asked. Maddie looked up at the heiress. She was wearing long hair extensions and a glittery pink top. She was wearing jeans that cost more than Maddie's whole outfit.

"You're name is on there because I'm inviting you to my graduation party." Maddie said to her. London held a hand to her heart.

"Aw, Maddie, that is so sweet. I'm so going." Maddie noticed that London was carrying around the _A Love To Remember_ script.

"So, how are the auditions coming along?" She asked.

"For your party?" London's brow furrowed.

"No, silly, for the movie."

"There's a movie at your party? And I get to be in it?"

"No, for the movie- _A Love To Remember_."

"Oh, the auditions are for next week. But I'm having trouble getting into character." She complained.

"I can help." Together, the girls read through the lines, not noticing Cody carrying a large briefcase through the lobby and into the elevator. Mr. Moseby walked over to Maddie and stood there for a while, tapping his foot. London looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"No, the question is, who is going to help these customers. Madeline, get back on the job and serve these people!" Mr. Moseby should have been relaxed, knowing the rowdiest of the twins was away, but he seemed tenser than ever. Maddie stood up and brushed herself off. She carried her binder over to the candy counter and offered a chocolate bar to a family.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cody slammed the briefcase down on the kitchen table and took out a bunch of papers. His mother walked into the room and frowned.

"What are all the papers for?" She asked him.

"I'm Lance Earls lawyer!" Cody exclaimed.

"Isn't that the kid that Zack calls the 'half-bully'?" Carey asked.

"Yes! And I get to sue people for walking all over him, write restraining orders and defend him in court!" Cody was bubbling with excitement. He snapped a dorky suspender strap and flipped through his papers.

"Well, it's a good way to take your mind off your brother." Mrs. Martin. She walked away as Cody began writing out restraining order numbers on a piece of paper. First was Johnny Jacobs, the real school bully. He had been held back at least three times and was a big and strong as the Hulk. He scribbled out a few words before he looked to the fridge where a new group of apples sat.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Maddie finished her invitations that night. She looked down at the glittery slips of paper just waiting to be admired. She was sitting on her bed at her house, waiting for her parents to come home. Her sister and her husband were at the baseball game across the street, and she suddenly felt a craving for peanuts.

"It's late, Madeline." Maddie's mom walked into the room.

"It's ten o'clock." Maddie rolled her eyes at her mothers' old-fashioned ways. Reluctantly she climbed under the soft covers and put her hand to the lamp switch.

"Did you visit that boy today?"

"No, I was at school until four and then made these invites." Maddie said.

"You should tomorrow. Bring him a comic book." Maddie sighed and looked across the room at the invites one more time. Tomorrow, they would be out of her hands.


End file.
